


I Want A…

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samPrompt: “You Want To Do What?”Word Count: 200Parings: Sam x Reader





	I Want A…

“You Want To Do What?” Sam choked out nearly spitting out his coffee looking at you in disbelief.   
“I said I want to have a baby.” You pursued your lips.  
“(Y/N)..”  
“I don’t want to hear it Sam. I’m not getting any younger, I have no boyfriend and although this life isn’t conducive I still want a baby.”  
“How you going to do that? Get knocked up in some bar by a random guy?” the thought of it had Sam sick.  
“Maybe. I don’t know.”  
“No”  
“Excuse me?”  
“No you’re not having a baby with someone who doesn’t love you.”  
“Damnit Sam! I’m almost thirty years old and single.”  
“Have a baby with me?”  
“W-what?” you sputter.  
He walks towards you, “I want you to have a baby with me.”  
You look up at him as he crashes your lips together.  
“I Love You (Y/N). I want a baby with you I have for a long time.”  
“Oh Sam. I love you too. When you never made a move I figured you didn’t like me…”  
He kisses you again, “I was too afraid but I’m not now. So what do you say? Lets go make a baby.”  
You grin, “Yes”


End file.
